dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Roth (Teen Titans)
Rachel Roth, also known as Raven, is the daughter of a demon named Trigon and a human woman named Arella, from the dimensional realm of Azarath. She came to Earth and became a member of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Teen Titans: Apprentice ''To be added ''Teen Titans: Aftershock When Terra returns in "Aftershock", and when she and Raven fight one-on-one, Raven confesses angrily that she honestly ''did trust Terra, and that Terra's betrayal hurt her (and the rest of the team) deeply. She loses her cool and scares Terra, being defeated because of her anger. It's implied that Raven (and the rest of the team) forgave Terra after she sacrificed herself to save everyone from a volcano. ''Teen Titans: Titans East ''To be added ''Teen Titans: The End Slade and an army of Trigon's fire demons attacked Titans Tower to fetch Raven. The Titans decided to fight him, but Raven, unwilling to see her dearest friends hurt on her behalf, knocked them out of the fight and secretly imbued them with some of her powers to protect them from the apocalypse to come. When the portal was opened with her powers, Raven was apparently consumed, but in fact her human half remained alive in Trigon's domain, regressed to childhood and left powerless. Left in a world turned into a living horror, the Titans still refused to give up without a fight. With some help from Slade (who had been betrayed by Trigon) Robin made his way to Trigon's underworld, found Raven and took her back to the surface, even though she was spiritually shattered by her role in the shaping of events. Finally, the Titans and Slade faced Trigon in a final onslaught. But even as they were struck down, Raven realized that all was not hopeless, and this sparked her low spirits back into life and let her regain her powers and her true age. Under her new-found righteous wrath, she used the sum of her powers to destroy Trigon, reverting Earth back to the way it was and finally ridding herself from the last vestiges of her dreaded heritage. Teen Titans: Homecoming ''To be added ''Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Raven went to Herald's dimension and gave him a Titans Communicator. When the Brotherhood of Evil began rounding the Titans up, Raven managed to escape and invaded the base with Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Melvin's mental apparition, Bobby. While Raven fought, she told the children that they couldn't fight anyone bigger than them. After the defeat of the Brotherhood, Raven went with the other Titans to confront Dr. Light, who was robbing a bank. Powers and Abilities *Telekinesis *Flight *Energy manipulation Relationships *Robin - Friend and team leader. *Cyborg - Friend and teammate. *Beast Boy - Friend and teammate. *Starfire - Friend and teammate. *Terra - Friend turned enemy, turned friend again. *Titans East **Aqualad - Former crush. *Slade - Enemy. *Trigon - Father and enemy. *Melvin - Daughter figure. *Kyd Wykkyd - Enemy and banisher; flash-frozen. *Psimon - Enemy; flash-frozen. *Brushogun - Enemy; deceased. *Teen Titans - Alternate team and allies. **Raven - Alternate counterpart. *Trigon - Alternate father and enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (3 films) **Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' - Tara Strong **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Tara Strong **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Tara Strong *TV Movies (6 films) **''Apprentice ''- Tara Strong **''Aftershock ''- Tara Strong **''Titans East'' - Tara Strong **''The End'' - Tara Strong **''Homecoming'' - Tara Strong **''Calling All Titans'' - Tara Strong Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 113 125.jpg|Raven suggests celebrating after kicking Slade's butt. 213 053.jpg|Raven fights Terra. 312 014.jpg|Raven when Beast Boy glues a game controller to her hands while Cyborg is gone. 413 070.jpg|Raven in her father's prison, regressed to a little girl. TTTE Raven.jpg|Raven frees herself from her father. 502 123.jpg|Raven states that she'll have fun with Beast Boy's real name, Garfield. 512 117.jpg|Raven tells the kids not to fight anyone bigger than them. 004 290.jpg|Raven reads up on Brushogun. B-1526943822.jpg ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2362.jpg|"They need to know we're still here." Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2366.jpg See Also *Raven Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: Titans East Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Demons Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Flight Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters